Fun Times
by XxSoftlyTapBallsxX
Summary: Gon and Killua have a science experiment. Kurapika tries to fix his problem. Leorio is drunk.


It was night time. It was 9:36 pm. It was 9:36 pm and 4 seconds. and 6 seconds, and 10 seconds.

Killua wanted the time to be more precise, but Gon can;t read. Gon cant read because his eyes are too big. So Killua plucked a minute from the air in order to examine it closeley.

Gon said to killua, " How come the moon?"

And Killua asked for sex. Gon doesn;t know what sex is, which made Killua cry a little and take out his weewee, which Gon was very confused and sad that his best friend in the whole world was crying. And taking hes peepee out for no reason. Gon thought, 'Maybe because hes so sad he doesnt want to walk to the bathroom to pee.' The Killua peed on the bed.

So Gon thought 'Im too shyy to look at my pee when I peepee, and I think Kurapika peepee's yellow, because he has yellow hair, and Killua peepee's white because he has white hair. Wow! I LOVE SCIENCE! IM GONNA EXPERIMENT RIGHT INFRONT OF KILLUA TO SHOW HIM!'

Meanwhil,e, Kurapika was busy lamenting his life on the top of some stupid building. He is sad. Becausehe didnt get to have the wild sex night Hisoka promised.

Their meeting went like this:

Hisoka: Well whale whale. Look what the w-

He looked at Kurapikas pants and there was a tent. A tent big enough for the two of them to camp under the stars, to gaze at the stars

(translation: to camp under his balls, to gaze at his balls)

Kura_pida was fucking hungry for sex He started whining like when a dog knows hes gonna get his gonads sliced off.

"Whine whine whine" Kurapika was wearing only latex pants and his penis was so, so so , so very hurting uner the tight latex. He was also wearing a doggy butt plug and dog ears, because hes a stinky kinkster whos;se into petplay. All Ukes are into pet play, by Huner code.

Hisoka than said, "Oh I wish i could be turned on, but theres no fighting, youre too Uke-y for me you little binch 3" His head was in between his legs because he wanted to get a good whiff of his own balls. "Like I would fuck you if you fought me. I am asadist and a masochist so like if you were into bondage," he then took a big inhale, "ohhh mama. Oohhhhhhh mama mama. Where was I?"

Kurapika was running away crying, or as fast as a small boy with a big erection could run while wearing tight shiny pants that gave him a wedgie.

So Hisoka stood around in the desert snifflinf his ballsack until his boss came and slapped at his balls enough to make them jiggle and squeak.

"Hisoka baby please come home. Ill let you tye me up," Chrollo said quite sexily.

Hisoka instantly came at the mere image of seeing his boss having his pinky tied with a little string. He came. He came home as well .

Kurapika ran all the way to the hotel they were staying in. He wanted to use the elevator because walking up the stairs to the 6th floor was too fucking hard and he was too fucking hard anyways. So he went into the elevator and who else was inside the elevator but Leorio.

Leorio was drunk. He had a smell of champagne when someone walked next to him after kissing someone who drank champagne, so now he is incredibly drunk. And now infront of him is this sexy little crying boy dog.

"Wow! My dreams came true I have always wanted to stick my huge phallus inside your tight asshole, and Ive always wanted furries to be real because theyre my fetish. So like right now, this is a dream come true."

Kurapika thought for a while. Yes, that was true. And he also wanted to have sexbecase that was his goal tonight. He even got his mascara done so it would run just right when he had his ass rammed by Hisoka, but since that wasnt happening, he decided it was ok to just have sex with this dude who looks like Ace Attorney. So they got off at the 90th floor and went to the roof to have

fucking

sex

.

At the same time, Gon turned around to Killua who was done peeing himself or something scientific like that, and he was breathing hard. 'Wow wait till Killua see's this because hes going to be breathing even harder by the wonders of nature' the innocent Gon thought in his clean little empty head.

Gon took off his pants and Killua wanted to scream in embarassment and pleasure because he didnt even notice Gon was there the whole fucking time. So like Gon saw him diddling his pingle.

When Gon was fully naked, he turned to Killua who had his hands on his penis to cover it up. Which didnt help because the penis was screaming out of the little hole, "Please i want to be inside someone's girth! So ! Mych! Wantttt!'[

Gon then started to pee on the bed a lot. "Oh my god Killua so like I was in the bathroom thinking about how you just peed and I am shy about my pee so I wanted to pee and see what color it is because Kurapikas pee is yellow and he has yellow hair so i must have black pee because i have black hair and you have white pee becayse you have white hair and ksjdfhoihf;s" Gon was also keysmashing a lot right now becayse Killua just squealed a squeal so cute.

"Ummmm HOW DID YOU KNOW I HAVE A WATERSPORTS KINK GON!"

Gon was confus. "Killua I may be stupid but Water is not a sport. Its a food."

Killua then said something sort of silly. He said to for Gon to be peeing on Killua's weewee. Pee? ON! The weewee? "Hahaha! But OK because were freinds :3" Gon was happy Killua wanted to do fun things with him. So Gon aimed his weewee at Killuas weewee. Killua was moaning now.

"Am I hurting you!"

"Oh Gon, If you keep going im going to fucking come again"

Gon also didnt get that.

"Im fine Im just really fucking horny and turned on at your urine GOING"

Gon didnt want to make Killua sad so he came up with an idea.

At the roof of the hotel, some weird and sexy shenanigans were going on. Like big epic sexy wet dripping smacking slapping happening actions. Also At the same time, Leorio and Kurapika were having sex in the corner. Or at least trying too.

Leorio kept pulling at Kurapika's buttplg but he wanted it to stay in. Mumbling something about "wanting to hold the furry girth of his fuckboy" Leorio took out his wangus and assembled it so it was facing backwards, abpove the anus.

"Wow how do you do that?" Kurapika was a little freaked out but he still had an erection so he was fine with anything right now.

"I learned how to use Nen from 4chan so I can do crazy things with my penis now! Look!" Leorio plunged hard and deep andKurapika screamed.

Leorio plunged into the concrete and was sensually fucking itso hard, his ballsack was slapping and jiggling against the broken chunks and he was screaming becase it hurt but he tought it was just the pain of having So much Good Snex.

Kurapika shrugged and fucked him from behind. Like how a male doggy does when hes in heat. Kurapika stretched his hands wide around the meaty ass of Leorio

Then he came. "OHHHHHH! ACE ATTORNEY!" And Kurapika planted his fucked up little Uke seeds inside of Leorio.

Then Leorio became not drunk.

"Why! Why didn;t you tell me?!"

Kurapika said, "Nani the kuso are you talking about Watashi did zettai wrong. You teme-."

Leorio was crying now. "Why didnt you tell me you already had sex with Ace attoryney. My other fetish is virgins so like now ill never be erect again because I fucked a door."

"You mean whore?"

"No I mean door. I broke a door down there lol."

While Leorrio and Kurapika were having a little after-sex fight, Uvogin and Shalnark were having sex but I mean theyre always having sex so like, let;s not focus on that right now.

Gon's plan was that he and Killua went to the bathtub and contnued their experiment there. The experiment went on for hours because Gon was just constantly drinking water and pee-ing while Killua pulled his weewee around and cried a little and made lots of noises. Gon was happy because Killua kept saying more more, and what better friend to have than a friend who loves sciences, right? At that point, the door of the bathrom birst into rubble and a little fleshy thing was poking through. It was funny looking. Gon stroked it because deep inside he always liked to imagine that he had boobs and he wanted to stroke them. So he kept stroking and drinking water and peeing and then Killua was scared.

"Gon I think I need to go to the hospital. Ive had an erection for hours now and it hurts to masturbate."

"Killua what is Masteration? Is that like, Nen..."

Killua was too high on Gon;s pee; it was now in his system so like why the fuck now why don;t sjuust tell Gon what the why the fuck What is masturbation?""

Killua forgot how to use his spellcheck.

Killua also wanted to fuck his best friend.

So that happened.

Then, the fleshy thing spoke. It peed too! Gon was so amazed at the science that was happening today.

Then Killua screamed and ran into the bedroom

Gon quickly hurried out after peeing 12 metric tons of water out the hotel window. "Killua Killua are you ok please dont cry! Did I not pee enough Im so sorry! My friend! My scientist buddy!"

Killua was hiding under the blankets.

"Do you still havr to go to the hospital?"

"No. Im never having an erection again. Im never having sex again."

"..."

Gon then spoke. "So uhhh, you wanna finish the experiment-"

"NO!"

Hisoka had a little plan too but it involved his balls. He captured the ballstank in a jar and made Kortopi clone them. Now he had eternal Ballsy aroma to carry around with him!

"The thought of being able to smell my lovely aroma makes me Schwing."

The end,


End file.
